Same Love
by nekoawesemo
Summary: Macklemore and Sonic the hedgehog fight for their love in a cruel and unforgiving world
1. Chapter 1

Macklemore looked over the packed stadium filled with wild and adoring fans. He smiled a little to himself, proud of himself for making it this far into the music business. He swaggered onto the stage and began to sing one of his most famous songs.

'When I was in the third grade I thought that I was gay...' he mackled.

People began to scream and cheer as the heat from the stadium lights started to make Macklemore sweat. He felt like he was about to pass out, but his dedication for his fans made him press on.

When the concert ended Macklemore clambered back stage, fatigued and weary. His platonic partner Ryan Lewis was waiting for him with his arms opened wide, waiting for a hug from the Macklemore. However Macklemore ignored him and simply walked past him and into his dressing room. Ryan Lewis felt rejected yet worried as Macklemore always enjoyed a good platonic hug from his best friend (Ryan Lewis). He tried to chase after Macklemore but he had locked the door to his dressing room leaving a confused Ryan Lewis to bang on the door ferociously.

"What's wrong with you?!" Ryan Lewis yelled.

Macklemore ignored him and stared into his reflection in the mirror. Macklemore had everything he had ever wanted, but why was he so unhappy? Depressed, Macklemore hung up his fur coat as a single tear rolled down his face.

Sonic raced down the green and luscious hills, his best friend Tails lagging behind. "You're too slow!" Sonic yelled out to Tails.

Tails was determined to beat Sonic as he began to pick up the pace. But like a cheetah on speed Sonic went faster and faster. When they had both reached the finish line Sonic revelled in his victory. Tails wanted to congratulate him but he was too out of breath and only managed to give him a weak thumbs up.

"What do you wanna do now, Tails?" asked Sonic.

"Um..." Tails breathed in and out heavily "I'm...not...too...sure" he whimpered in between breaths.

Sonic sat down on the soft grass and stared into the sunlight with Tales crouching next to him. Sonic sighed and said "maybe we should just call it a day."

For some reason Sonic had been feeling rather empty lately. No matter how fast he went he always felt unfulfilled. There was obviously something missing in his life, but what was it?


	2. Chapter 2

Macklemore and Ryan Lewis were driving home from the concert. There was an awkward silence between them as Macklemore looked out the window and stared at the shining stars that looked down upon him. Ryan Lewis however was desperately trying to think of a reason to talk to his friend Macklemore. He had his arms folded angrily and glanced over at Macklemore every now and again.

"Macklemore..." Ryan Lewis croaked.

"What...?" Macklemore murmured.

"Are you all right?"

Macklemore shook his slowly and sighed deeply. He turned around from the window and looked Ryan Lewis directly in the eye making Ryan Lewis feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Ryan Lewis asked.

Once again Macklemore shook his head solemnly. Ryan Lewis leaned back in his seat a feeling of helplessness running through him like a speedy hedgehog.

When they got home Macklemore went straight to bed to wallow in his self pity. He could sleep surprisingly well knowing that his dreams were better than his reality. He dreamt of a land where he had no responsibility's, where he could do what he wanted and no one could tell him not to. However in his dream world there was something missing. Although it didn't bother Macklemore too much, he was curious to know what the absence was.

Ryan Lewis however had much trouble sleeping. The thoughts of his troubled friend occupied his mind. Ryan Lewis hated himself for not having the abilities to help Macklemore through these troubling times. His feelings for Macklemore also troubled him as he became more and more confused about his sexuality. Ryan Lewis tried his best to these thoughts aside however and drifted into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Rouge the bat shook her head softly. Sonic had just finished explaining to her his predicament and she was dumbfounded as to how he could be so naive. She sighed softly and crossed her legs femininely. "How long have you been feeling like this?" she asked Sonic.

"Not too long, it's only happened recently." Sonic admitted. He had come to Rouge to see if she had any advice for this strange emptiness he had been feeling but so far she was rather unhelpful.

"Sounds to me like you're in denial, blue" she said playfully.

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You came to _me_ because you know what you want to hear. You're lovesick."

Sonic blushed profusely and began to fidget about "you're crazy!"

Rouge giggled delicately and patted Sonics' head affectionately. "Have you got your eyes on anyone in particular?"

"N-no...that's my problem, I think."

Rouge desperately wanted to suggest Amy but her slight hate of her prevented her from doing so. "Well love is always around the corner, blue. It may hit you hard soon. But for now you should just focus on something else and try to get it off your mind, okay?"

With that Sonic left. He walked home slowly looking down at his feet the entire time. However as he turned a corner he felt a sharp pain in his back. Before he could make a noise he blacked out and collapsed on the floor. Before he slipped into unconsciousness he saw a round figure standing over him with a maniacal look on his face...


	4. Chapter 4

The next thing Sonic knew he was curled up in a gorgeously white and soft bed. He felt rather cold and began to shiver under the duvet. There then came a knock on the door. Sonic looked up as the door creaked open to reveal Macklemore in all his glory, staring at Sonic worryingly.

"Are you okay?" asked Macklemore as he sat at the foot of the bed.

"Yeah...I think...who are you?" asked Sonic as he rubbed his throbbing and painful head. It still hurt from when he was knocked out.

"Macklemore" Macklemore smiled at the blue hedgehog "and you?"

"Sonic."

"Sonic..." Macklemore whispered back. It rolled off his tongue like sweet honey. He began to reach his hand forward and stroked Sonics' leg while it was under the sheets. Sonic blushed a little as he stared into Macklemore's eyes who were staring back longingly.

"I think I need some more rest..." choked Sonic.

Macklemore sighed and got up "yeah, okay. I'll leave it to you then. If you need anything come and see me, okay?" with that Macklemore left, his fur coat trailing him majestically as he did.

After a short nap Sonic got up and began exploring the house. He bumped into Macklemore a few more times and they began to form a strong bond. Macklemore told him about Ryan Lewis, his best friend. However, Ryan Lewis was out of town right now for personal reasons so it meant that while Sonic was recovering him and Macklemore got the house to themselves.

On the second day of Sonics' visit he was once again greeted by Macklemore in the morning. Although this time it was a bit more...intimate. Macklemore had come in only in his boxers which caused Sonic to blush profusely. Both Sonic and Macklemore began to gain crushes on each other and this only strengthened it.

On the day before Ryan Lewis was set to come home Macklemore prepared a romantic dinner for Sonic.

"Why do all this?" Sonic asked halfway through their meal.

Macklemore shrugged his shoulders "I dunno. I just think that you deserve it. You're a pretty cool guy, ya know..." Macklemore looked down and focused on his meal.

Sonic sighed and put down his knife and fork making a large clanging noise on his fancy china plate "look if there's something you want to tell me just say it..."

Macklemore didn't respond and continued to eat his food silently.

"Sonic would you please come with me?" Macklemore asked after the meal.

"Sure...?"

Macklemore grabbed Sonics' hand and led him up the stairs and into his bedroom. It was larger than the spare one Sonic slept in and rather luxurious. Everything was sleek and shiny which gave the room a modern edge to it. It was rather dark in the room with only a miniscule light coming from a bed side lamp. Macklemore led Sonic to this small area and looked into his eyes passionately. "Sonic, would you like to stay the night?"

"Um..." Sonic blushed loudly and shuffled his feet "are you sure it's okay?"

"Yes..." Macklemore leaned in closely and kissed Sonic on the lips softly. As he pulled away Sonic bought him back in and they shared a deep kiss. What followed was a night of excitement and new experiences for Sonic, one that he will not soon forget...


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic awoke to Macklemore gently stroking the spikes on the back of his head. "Good morning..." Macklemore murmured to the blue hedgehog. Sonic didn't reply and instead cuddled up to the rapper and breathed softly on his chest. Macklemore smelt like Axe deodorant and dorito's which Sonic secretly liked.

For a moment, everything was serene until suddenly the door flung open. Sonic flinched slightly and grasped Macklemore out of fear. Standing there was Ryan Lewis who at first seemed delighted to see Macklemore until he glanced over to Sonic. His cheerful expression changed to a confused one and then an angry one. "What the hell are you doing?!" yelled Ryan Lewis "who is that?!"

"Um..." Sonic was about to explain himself until Macklemore intervened.

"It's Sonic. Why are you so surprised?" he asked.

"Dude there's a blue hedgehog in your bed, of course I'm surprised! Where did he come from?!"

"We're not quite sure..." Macklemore turned and stared Sonic in the eyes "I found him in our garden out cold."

"So obviously the smart thing to do was to let him into our house" Ryan Lewis remarked sarcastically "shouldn't you have called animal control or something?"

"Hey!" Macklemore clutched Sonic "don't say things like that! Why don't you just wait downstairs and we'll talk about this later, okay? Right now I just want to be left alone..."

Ryan Lewis sighed and rubbed his face "fine..."

For a while Sonic and Macklemore were in complete silence. Neither really knew what to say to the other. "I'm sorry about him..." Macklemore finally said, breaking the awkward stillness.

"It's okay. But perhaps you should go and talk to him."

"Yeah but sometimes he really gets on my nerves. I get the feeling that he's not going to be very accepting of our love."

Sonic gulped "love...?"

Macklemore looked Sonic in the eye and smiled softly. "Yep" he said.


	6. Chapter 6

Word quickly broke out about Sonic and Macklemore's relationship. Everyone was outraged, accusing Macklemore of bestiality and giving his career a screeching halt. Ryan Lewis had moved out of his and Macklemore's mansion to stay with his parents. It was just Sonic and Macklemore, against the world.

The two spent most of their days inside, alone, together. They avoided the scandals about themselves to the best of their abilities, but it seemed they couldn't even watch the news of read the daily paper without hearing bad words about their relationship. Thankfully, the two found solace in each other which was the only thing getting them through the harsh weeks.

However there was something else troubling Sonic. He had begun to wonder how he got here in the first place and if he could even go back to his own world. He also started having terrible nightmares of a large group of men towering over him, mocking him and laughing at him. Sonic often woke up in cold sweat and not even Macklemore's warm embrace could soothe him. This could have been a clue to his strange disappearance from his own world but what did it mean?

Ryan Lewis was also having his own problems. His parent's warmth and kindness just wasn't the same as Macklemore's friendship. Ryan Lewis still had deep feelings for Macklemore and no matter how hard he tried to push them away, he couldn't deny it. He spent the next few weeks building up his hatred for Sonic and began to feel a sense of jealously. Why would someone as beautiful as him get turned down for a blue hedgehog?! Despite this however, Ryan Lewis still kept his love for Macklemore close to him and would never stop having feelings for him.

A few weeks into their 'scandalous' relationship, Sonic was beginning to become homesick. "Macklemore..." he said drearily to his partner "I want to go home."

Macklemore dropped his can of diet coke on the floor, spilling everywhere. "What are you talking about?!" he yelled.

Sonic flinched a little and began to twiddle his thumbs "I miss Tails and Knuckles. I miss everyone. But at the same time, I don't want to leave you. Can't you understand that?"

Macklemore held his head in his hands and murmured "I guess I feel you. I still don't want you to leave me though. Isn't there some middle ground you're willing to take?"

"I don't even _know _how to get back home. There's practically no hope..."

Macklemore hated seeing his furry friend distressed. He sighed deeply and then placed his hand on Sonic's shoulder. "Look, maybe Ryan Lewis can help us. He's a pretty smart guy. Maybe he knows how to cross dimensions?"

"But he hates you at the moment! How could you possibly persuade him?"

Macklemore smirked to himself "I have my ways."


	7. Chapter 7

Macklemore and Sonic stood outside Ryan Lewis's temporary living space. The two were clad in thick layers with Sonic wearing a light blue scarf and Macklemore wearing his trademark fur coat which trailed behind him in the snow. It was currently winter meaning that Macklemore and Sonic often cuddled up for warmth. However at the moment they were feeling less than chummy to each other.

Macklemore walked up to the door and knocked lightly. They waited for a few awkward seconds until Ryan Lewis flung open the door and glared at the duo. "What do you want?" he grumbled.

"We need your help" said Macklemore "Sonic wants to get back to his dimension but he doesn't want to leave our world permanently. I know you're good with that kind of thing. Can't you please help us?" Macklemore flashed Ryan Lewis puppy dog eyes as Sonic just stood there hugging himself for warmth.

Ryan Lewis was speechless and infuriated. He went to slam the door right in their faces but Macklemore wedged his foot to stop it before he could shut it. It hurt, but he knew Sonic desperately wanted this and he would do anything to help. "Could I talk to you? Privately..." Macklemore murmured.

Ryan Lewis's face went somewhat red as he rolled his eyes "fine. But you're waiting out here" he pointed to Sonic who was on the verge of developing frostbite. Macklemore had no choice though, and shrugged at Sonic before walking inside with Ryan Lewis.

The two were in there for a while and Sonic began to become impatient. However he gave Macklemore the benefit of the doubt and waited as best as he could. When the two finally came back out Ryan Lewis's face was completely flushed and he looked kind of sweaty. Sonic was confused but Macklemore just flashed him a quick smile.

"I suppose I can help you..." said Ryan Lewis "but what's in it for me?"

"Whatever you want, I don't care."

"Seriously?" Ryan Lewis purred as he smirked evilly "well then if I successfully cross dimensions, you two have to break up."

Sonic gasped and clutched Macklemore "n-no!" he yelled. Macklemore stroked the hedgehogs head and looked down to smile at him. "Deal" said Macklemore.


End file.
